1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for hypodermic needles, and more particularly to an apparatus that holds and dispenses sterile needles for medication delivery pens and safely stores the needles after use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many patients, such as diabetics, must inject themselves with precisely measured doses of medication several times each day. This regimen has been facilitated in recent years by a convenient type of hypodermic syringe that is referred to as a medication delivery pen. A prior art medication delivery pen is identified generally by the numeral 10 in FIG. 1. Pen 10 contains a cartridge with sufficient medication for several doses. The prior art cartridge has opposed proximal and distal ends. The distal end is closed by a pierceable and resealable rubber septum identified by the numeral 12 in FIG. 1. The proximal end receives a stopper in sliding fluid-tight engagement. The prior art cartridge is disposed in an elongate pen-like body 14 with a proximal end (not shown) and an opposed distal end 16. The proximal end of the pen body includes a plunger for selectively driving the stopper of the cartridge in the distal direction and a dose setting mechanism for determining the distance through which the plunger and stopper can move. Distal end 16 of pen body 14 includes an array of threads 18 for threaded engagement with a pen needle assembly 20. Prior art pen needle assembly 20 includes a needle cannula 21 with opposed proximal and distal tips 24 and 22 and a mounting cap 26 which surrounds the proximal tip 24. Mounting cap 26 is threadedly engageable with distal end 16 of pen body 14. A safety shield 28 is releasably engaged over distal point 22 and portions of cap 26 to prevent accidental needle sticks.
A person who must periodically inject doses of medication will carry a medication delivery pen 10 and a supply of pen needle assemblies 20. Each pen needle assembly 20 has its needle cannula 21 safely and sterilely sealed in its own shield 28, and is accessed immediately prior to administering a dose of medication. Prior art pen needle assembly 20 then is mounted to distal end 16 of prior art pen 10. This mounting causes proximal point 24 of needle cannula 21 to pierce rubber septum 12 of the cartridge, to place needle cannula 21 in communication with the medication. Pen 10 then is used to inject the selected dose of the medication. After completing the injection, needle assembly 20 is separated from pen 10 and is discarded. Pen 10 may be used repeatedly in this manner until the medication is exhausted.
Prior art pens offer many conveniences and efficiencies. However, the storage of needles and the disposal of used needles has presented problems. In particular, supplies of new needles often are loosely scattered in the bottom of purses or briefcases, and used needles are often disposed of unsafely.